Lingerie: qual o teu estilo,Ino?
by Fipa-chan
Summary: Muita coisa pode acontecer enquanto estamos sentadas no chão de uma loja de lingerie esperando a amiga. A Ino que o diga.


Mais uma ideia estranha.

Cá vai.

Narrada pela Ino.

-/-

Lá estava eu atrás dela feita maluca. Esta rapariga só me mete em trabalhos, quem no seu perfeito juízo anda a comprar lingerie no dia antes do baile de finalistas? Desculpem a indelicadeza, chamo-mo Ino e tenho 18 anos. A outra loira que anda maluca a correr prateleiras é a Temari. E a senhora anda á procura de lingerie sexy e que fique bem com o vestido, noite especial sabem? Ela quer finalmente dar aquele passo com o namorado e quer deixá-lo maluquinho. Eu já tenho tudo pronto para o baile só me falta a parte mais importante…o par. Ainda nenhum rapaz me convidou e o que eu queria que me convidasse já tem par. A Temari está a meter-me doida.

-Porque é que tu não levas simplesmente o teu conjunto da Hello Kitty? É giro. – eu sugeri. Eu só quero ir para casa e afogar as mágoas num grande pote de gelado. Estou frustrada por não ter par e quero ficar boa antes do baile.

-Tás doida? Eu não vou usar aquela roupa interior infantil para a noite da minha primeira vez. – raio da miúda! Já me estou a passar.

-Então leva o conjunto da Pucca, porque é que eu tive de vir contigo? – arrasta-me para todo o lado, tenho o direito de saber porquê.

-Porque preciso de outro olho feminino. Agora este ou este? – mostra-me uns cabides.

Ela tinha um espartilho em casa mão. Um era preto com umas rendas roxas e o outro era praticamente transparente. Mas será que ela não percebe que ela podia até usar um saco de batatas que o Shikamaru ia ficar maluquinho na mesma?

-Um qualquer. São os dois giros, vais experimentar. Eu fico aqui fora.

-Não te atrevas a fugir. – e ela foi para a zona dos provadores para experimentar aquilo.

Finalmente paz e sossego. Sentei-me no chão da loja, encostei-me na parede e escondi a cabeça nos joelhos fechando os olhos.

-Hei! Yamanaka! - eu conheço esta voz. – Isto não é sitio para dormir.

Levantei o meu rosto para dar de caras com a pesonagem principal dos meus pensamentos. O rapaz de quem eu gosto. Chama-se Kiba e tem 19 anos, o idiota chumbou uma vez. É moreno e tem umas tatuagens na cara, aqui só para nós eu acho que ele fica sexy assim.

-Vou repetir outra vez, isto não é sitio para dormir Yamanaka.

-Vai-te catar Kiba. – ele pode ser giro e sexy mas é um idiota chapado. Levantei-me para puder ficar na altura dele mas a minha tentativa caiu por terra. Ele é muito mais alto do que eu, o topo da minha cabeça toca-lhe no queixo.

-Então o que tás aqui a fazer? – ele perguntou. bem, eu acho que é normal um mulher estar numa loja de roupa interior. Agora um homem…

-Eu sou mulher. Tenho razão para estar numa loja destas, agora tu…Tás a assumir-te?

Ele agarrou-me no braço com força e por impulso eu olhei-o nos olhos. Perdi-me naqueles orbes selvagens. A mão dele apertava cada vez mais o meu braço, começava a doer.

-Não gozes comigo Yamanaka. Não me queiras ver zangado. – aquele olhar assustou-me mas mesmo assim ele ficava lindo e sexy.

A empregada da loja apareceu, ele largou-me o braço, desviou o olhar e caminhou para longe de mim.

-Está tudo bem aqui? – ela perguntou.

-Está. Não se precocupe.

Ela foi-se embora deixando-me sozinha com ele novamente. Quando olhei para o idiota ele estava a olhar para umas prateleiras com uma cara pensativa. Andei até ele e olhei-o intrigada, ele deu um sorriso pegando num dos cabides.

-Acho que isto faz o teu estilo.

O meu queixo caiu. Ele tinha na mão um daqueles sutiens que as vossas avós usam. Aqueles que as velhas com peitos descaidos usam. Tive uma vontade de o esganar.

-Isso não faz nada o meu estilo. Talvez quando tiver uns 90 anos. – eu reclamei.

-Erro meu. – ele voltou a guardar o cabide. – Ah, este é mesmo o teu estilo.

Tive de rir agora. Ele tinha na mão um daqueles sutiens de desporto que ás florzinhas que as meninas que são tábuas rectas usam.

-Isso é a tua maneira de dizer que eu sou uma tábua recta? – eu indaguei.

-Eu não disse isso. Eu até acho que tu és razoável. – e ele desviou o olhar para o meu busto.

-Hei! Os meus olhos tão aqui em cima. Esse também não faz o meu estilo.

Voltou a arrumar o cabide. Depois de ter mexido em mais uns cinco sutiens diferentes, ele chegou ao fim das prateleiras. Pegou no último cabide e sorriu malicioso.

-Isto sim faz o teu estilo. E até acho que te ficava bem. – o sorriso malicioso alargou-se ainda mais.

Ele tinha na mão um espartilho preto com uns detalhes verdes e uma cinta liga. Corei, imaginei-me vestida com aquilo e depois ele a tirarmo. Não me importava nada que isso acontecesse. Eu vestida com aquele espartilho e ele de boxers com aquele tórax maravilhoso á mostra. E depois…Ai mas o que tou eu a pensar? Ele não gosta de ti, Ino. Vê se atinas.

-Eu acho que te ficava mesmo bem. – o sorriso malisioso desapareceu.

Ele andou até mim, puxou-me para junto de um espelho e meteu o espartilho em frente ao meu corpo deixando-se ficar atrás de mim. Eu corei outra vez ao sentir o corpo dele tão perto.

-Fica-te mesmo bem. – ai Kami. O sorriso agora é aquele sorriso sexy. Mas o dele é especial, os dentes caninos ficam de fora.

-Acho que também não é o meu tipo. – comecei a morder o lábio com o nervosismo de tê-lo tão perto.

-Para quê tanto nervosismo? Eu não te vou comer. Se bem que…- passa a língua pelos lábios, ai que eu vou desmaiar agora. -…tu pareces-me muito apetitosa.

Ai é agora! É agora que vou ter uma coisa má! Inspira, expira. Calma Ino.

-Não digas essas coisas assim. Fazes-me pensar…- cala-te Ino. Já ias falar de mais.

-Faço-te pensar o quê? – nesta altura ele já largou o espartilho em cima de uma prateleira qualquer e tem as mãos a passearem pelos meus braços. – Faço-te pensar que gosto de ti? Faço-te pensar que não te quero apenas para brincar e depois largar? E isso mesmo que eu quero que tu penses.

Fiquei sem fala. Eu tinha o rapaz por quem estava apaixonada a dizer que gostava de mim e que não queria apenas brincar. Sorri abertamente e virei-me para puder olhá-lo nos olhos, ele também sorria. Aproximei-me dos lábios dele mas como era mais baixa nem cheguei lá perto, isto é ainda mais frustrante do que não ter par para o baile. Ele riu-se. O idiota riu-se de mim! Quando já estava a pensar matá-lo, ele levou as mãos á minha cintura e me ergueu. Os meus pés não estavam mais no chão, já nem tocavam em nada. Soltei uma risada e colei os meus lábios aos deles. Kiba voltou a soltar-me e deu-me um beijo na bochecha.

-Se não me queres dizer que tipo de roupa interior faz o teu estilo, podes sempre mostrar-me. Na noite do baile. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido com uma voz rouca. As minhas pernas ficaram bambas.

-Pensava que ias ao baile com a Tayuya. – se ele tá a pensar que pode ir ao baile com as duas, pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva.

-Prefiro ir contigo. – ele beija-me outra vez. – Vemo-nos amanhã.

E ele foi embora. Mordi o lábio inferior e virei-me para o espelho para me puder recompor, quando olhei para o canto do espelho vi a Temari com os espartilhos na mão. Gelei! Gelei completamente! Ela estava ali á quanto tempo?

-Á quanto tempo estás aí? – eu perguntei aterrorizada virando-me para ela.

-Dez segundos porquê? – respondeu completamente á nora.

-Nada! Esquece. Qual vais levar?

-Nenhum. Acho que vou mesmo levar o conjunto da Hello Kitty. Vamos embora.

Eu caminhei para junto dela e tire-lhe o espartilho quase transparente das mãos. O preto com os detalhes verdes não fazia o meu estilo mas aquele fazia.

-Vais levar esse? – ela olhou em volta como se procurasse alguém. - O que é que aconteceu enquanto eu estive no provador?

-Nada de mais. – respondi começando a caminhar para o balcão para puder pagar.

-Ino, não me enganas. O que aconteceu? Eu pensava que era a tua melhor amiga. – e ela faz beicinho. Eu odeio-a profundamente quando ela faz isto.

-E és. Mas não aconteceu nada.

Ela tentou insistir mas eu não lhe contei nada. Devo dizer que devia ter agradecido á Tema por me ter arrastado de casa para aquela loja.

-/-

Finito!

Quem quer dar reviews?


End file.
